1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal reception apparatus and, more particularly, to a signal reception apparatus which can reduce power consumption when receiving radio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of reducing the power consumption of a signal reception apparatus which receives radio signals, there has been proposed a method in which when a signal transmission apparatus is to transmit a plurality of data in a time-division manner, information concerning the arrangement (data position) of data to be transmitted is inserted in the head of a frame to allow a signal reception apparatus to receive only necessary data on the basis of the information concerning the data position (see, for example, JP-A 2001-69023 (KOKAI) (p. 4, FIG. 1)). This method allows the signal reception apparatus to stop the receiving operation at the timing of receiving unnecessary data, and hence can reduce power consumption.
The above technique can be used only for data transmission/reception in a case wherein data transmitted from the transmitting side are to be selectively received. For example, this technique cannot be applied to a case wherein it is necessary to receive all transmitted data.